1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for storing objects, of the type outlined in the introductory part of claim 1.
2. The Prior Art
Patent specification JP 03-221014 A discloses a machine containing parcels with a plurality of compartments which can be manually closed by individual doors. When a parcel detection sensor of the machine detects a parcel in a compartment, the compartment can be locked or bolted by depressing a lock button. A security sensor is also provided, which detects unauthorized entry of a moving body, such as a child or an animal for example. This security sensor may be provided in the form of an infrared sensor, for example. If a child or animal is detected by this security sensor, an output signal of this sensor prevents a child from being locked in, so that the safety of the machine is increased as regards children. The problem of animals being locked in is also eliminated. This machine does not have doors that are driven and closed automatically.